Intercambio de regalos
by ElRomanceroNica93
Summary: La escuela organiza su acostumbrado intercambio de regalos. Por suerte (o desgracia) Kim y Alix tendrán unos días para enviar unos regalos pequeños hasta llegar al último día de clases. ¿Lo soportarán? Fic dedicado para Natsichan.


**Intercambio de regalos**

 _ **Summary**_

 _La escuela organiza su acostumbrado intercambio de regalos. Por suerte (o desgracia) Kim y Alix tendrán unos días para enviar unos regalos pequeños hasta llegar al último día de clases. ¿Lo soportarán? Fic dedicado para_ _ **Natsichan.**_

 _ **Disclaimers**_

 _¿Cómo están? Sean bienvenidos a Diciembre. Un mes muy especial para mí porque es descanso y felicidad porque llegan más de cuatro fechas preferidas: La Gritería,, Navidad, Fin de año y en especial mi cumpleaños que corresponde el día 13._

 _Por ello comienzo una maratónica de historias vinculadas a navidad y año nuevo. Siendo esta muy especial, porque es un regalo para_ _ **Natsichan**_ _. Espero que te haya fascinado ese presenta y te deseo una feliz navidad._

 _Al igual que ustedes, estimados lectores…_

 _ **Miraculous Ladybug**_ _(la serie y sus personajes) no me pertenecen, siendo propiedad intelectual de_ _ **Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon, Method Animation, Toei Animation, SAMG, TF1, The Walt Disney Company (France), SK Broadband, AB**_ _y_ _ **De Agostini Editore S.p.A.**_

…

El timbre empezó a tocar en la escuela, pero Madame Bustier ordenó a sus discípulos atención antes de partir a sus hogares.

—Chicos, ya se acercan las fiestas y quiero organizar un evento muy tradicional en la escuela, me refiero al _Amigo secreto_ —indicaba la profesora sacando de su escritorio un vaso lleno de papeles—Tienen diez días para enviar pequeños regalos a los afortunados de forma anónima y el último día lleven el mejor regalo en clases.

Y así cada uno saca silenciosamente su respectivo sobre para ver quien sería el afortunado de esa temporada de regalos.

 _Más tarde_

Todos los jóvenes se reunieron por separado para saber de primera mano a quien le habrá tocado darle obsequios. Por un lado estaban las chicas en el parque y los varones en las escalinatas de la escuela.

—¿Y a quién le tocó su amigo secreto para este año?—preguntaba Juleka a Marinette, Alya, Chloe, Sabrina, Rose, Mylene y Alix que se reunieron en círculo.

—¡Me tocó Adrien! No saben cuanto estoy emocionada por darle un obsequio ahora mismo—empezaba Marinette mientras danzaba de felicidad.

—¡Eso es lo más injusto! Lamentablemente tocó al tomate…—se quejaba la rubia al referirse a Nathaniel quien tiene la obligación de darle regalos.

—En cambio me tocó a Iván y veré que podré obsequiarle en ese tiempo—seguía la chica de rasta multicolor.

—A mí me tocó a Max. Será difícil conseguir cualquier regalo acorde a su estilo—dijo la pelirroja de lentes.

—Yo estaré obligada a traer un regalo a Nino. Va a ser un tiempo muy largo…—indicaba la morena.

—Para ustedes les tocó algo menor—intervino Alix con un poco de indiferencia—Para mi desgracia me tocó al pesado de Kim…

No obstante, las chicas gritaron de la emoción por la relevación de la pelirrosa.

—¿No te parece romántico, Alix? Es probable que tú y Kim terminen siendo novios—exclamaba Rose provocando un rubor fuerte en el rostro de la aludida.

—¡Será una primicia en la escuela! ¡#Alim entrará como tendencia en las redes de la escuela!—continuaba la aspirante a reportera después de postear en el blog escolar.

—¡No olvides de que yo seré tu madrina de bodas querida Alix!—exclamaba burlesca la hija del alcalde de París.

—¡YA BASTA!—gritó la patinadora a las chicas que se callaron inmediatamente—¡Ni en sueños saldría a un tipo como Kim!. ¡Así que por favor déjenme sola!

Posteriormente tomó sus patines y se fue directo a su casa, olvidándose todos los comentarios de sus compañeras.

…

—Ahora que estamos todos, es momento de que revelemos quien será su amigo secreto—empezó a abrir la sesión varonil Nino, siendo Adrien, Max, Nathaniel, Iván y Kim los asistentes.

—Bueno yo…—habló el modelo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas—Me tocó Marinette.

Todos los presentes exclamaron con asombro, a excepción de cierto pelirrojo.

—Qué suerte la tuya Adrien, ya que desgraciadamente me corresponde dar regalo a la remilgada de Chloe…—exclamó el pintor con indiferencia.

—Yo en cambio, la situación será difícil para mí porque tendré que obsequiarle a Alya en cuanto a gusto se refiere—continuó el DJ.

—No hay motivo de que me queje porque me tocó a Mylene—dijo con tranquilidad el más grande del grupo.

—En cambio tendré que darle obsequios a Sabrina, aunque espero que mis estadísticas favorezcan en cuanto a probabilidad de satisfacción—continuó Max después de realizar un cálculo rápido en su ordenador—¿Quién te tocó esta vez, Kim?

—¡Algo peor a diferencia de ustedes! ¡Nada menos que la renacuaja de Alix!—exclamó el joven vietnamita a los presentes con un disgusto claro en su rostro. En cambio, el resto entre cuchicheos comentaron divertidamente.

—Bien dice el refrán: que entre tanto odio, puede llegar el amor en cualquier momento—dijo Nino.

—¡Puede ser aplicable a Kim!—exclamó el rubio entre risas.

—¡Fue suficiente!—dijo el eludido para acercarse donde Adrien con la intención de darle un merecido, pero por suerte se retractó para evitar problemas—Mejor camino para calmarme un poco…

Posteriormente montó su mochila a sus espaldas para irse de acá, no sin antes lanzar una especie de amenaza a los chicos que todavía seguían atónitos por su reacción.

—Por cierto, mucha suerte con sus novias en el intercambio de regalos…

Hubo un silencio funesto en el grupo, hasta que Iván empezó a hablar.

—Creo que habló de ti, Adrien…

—Y a ti también, Nathaniel…—aclaró Nino.

Ambos chicos casi se hunden de la vergüenza.

…

Las calles de París están muy transitadas y más en época de fiesta. Alix se distraía entre el tumulto al observar las decoraciones en cada punto de la capital francesa.

Hasta que de pronto chocó con alguien inesperado.

—Disculpe señor, no me di cuenta…—se disculpaba la pelirrosa.

—¡Fíjate por donde caminas!—exclamaba el individuo con la cabeza dolida. Para su sorpresa era nada menos que Kim con un genio terrible.

—¡Tú cállate pesado! Tú deja de distraerte por favor…—esta vez Alix tenía ganas de desquitar su ira en cualquier momento.

—¿Quieres un reto?—dijo el chico con tono desafiante.

—Jamás digo que no, así que… ¡Aceptado!—respondió la joven para estar en su pose de entrada para dar una vuelta a la pista que se dirigía a los Campos Elíseos.

—Estoy listo, así que...¡Desde ahora!—dijo el chico con tono desafiante.

Y así ambos trataron de llegar al Arco del Triunfo, siendo Alix la triunfadora.

—¡Exijo la revancha!—reclamó Kim con cansancio.

—¿Estás dispuesto? Te veo cansado—dijo con humor la patinadora.

—¡Vamos al punto de partida, ahí te voy a ganar!—dijo el vietnamita.

Esta vez, la razón tuvo un punto a su favor: pese a que no utilizaba patinetas, logró ganarle a la pelirrosa.

—¡Te lo dije! Jamás me ganarás pequeñita….—dijo Kim después de beber toda una botella de agua en menos de un minuto.

—Mejor dejémoslo en empate, la verdad estoy un poco cansada…—continuó Alix sin animo, para beber un sorbo de su bebida energética para el camino a casa.

—Bueno….si quieres vamos a comprar unos dulces, yo invito—propuso el deportista para ir posteriormente a la pastelería que quedaba más cercana a sus hogares, siendo la _Boulangerie Patisserie_ de los Dupain-Cheing la que estaba acorde a ellos.

…

La campana sonó en el establecimiento, indicando que había clientela.

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacen por acá?—preguntó con asombro Sabine al reconocerlos.

—Sólo venía a comprar unos buenos dulces para esas fiestas—indicó Kim.

—¡Que bien!, Justo Marinette hizo unos pequeños troncos de chocolate con almendras. Ustedes serán los primeros en probarlo—dijo la asiática mostrándole a ambos chicos aquel manjar hecho con las propias manos de su hija. Kim y Alix sentían elevarse al cielo y dejando un lado sus problemas acumulados tiempo atrás después de haber probado.

—¡Quiero llevarlos todos!—exclamó el vietnamita inmediatamente.

—Sólo que dejes una cantidad importante para Marinette. Entienden, ¿Verdad?—dijo Sabine para agarrar la idea.

—¡Por supuesto señora Dupain-Cheing!, Ya todos en la escuela conocemos su secreto—respondió divertida la patinadora.

Más adelante, se situaron en una mesa donde comieron el resto, acompañado como siempre de un chocolate caliente para conversar un buen rato.

—¿Qué harás esas fiestas?—empezó a romper el hielo Kim.

—Lo de siempre: Mi familia se reunirá en Suiza para celebrar la navidad. Un poco aburrido pero relajante…—dijo Alix después de tomar un sorbo de chocolate.

—En cambio, nosotros esperaremos a mis abuelos que llegan de Vietnam para festejar unos días. Ya se volvió una tradición en nuestra extensa familia Le Chien—continuó el chico.

—Imagínate que se va un año y viene otro, ¡Cuanta felicidad!—dijo la pelirrosa mientras pensaba.

—¿De qué te acuerdas?

—Me acordé lo que pasó el año pasado; no vas a creer esa historia pero te la contaré—continuó Alix rememorando la anécdota—Resulta que papá y Jalil competían en una carrera por los Alpes, fue tan emocionante que casi mi hermano termina de primero debido a que rodaba sin parar hasta romper el record de la más grande bola de nieve.

—¿E-En serio?—se impresionó el chico que casi se atraganta con el chocolate—¿Tienes fotos de ese momento?

—¡Por supuesto!, Eso y mucho más—respondió la patinadora enseñando esta y otras estampas de diciembre en tierras neutras.

La charla se extendió a casi media hora, aquello fue ameno y tranquilo para ambos jóvenes, hasta que de pronto…

—¡Es mi papá!, Sino llego en quince minutos, estaré frita—exclamó la pelirrosa para tomar sus cosas y patinar lo más rápido posible con tal de llegar a casa.

—¡Nos vemos el lunes Alix!—se despidió el pelinegro de copete rubio, todavía perplejo al ver cómo ella patinaba apresuradamente las tranquilas calles de Paris.

Para ambos será un día inolvidable, dónde por lo menos hubo una tregua entre ellos.

…

 _Diez días después…_

Ha pasado casi dos semanas y la jornada del intercambio de regalos transcurrió sin problema dentro del aula. Consistía en regalos menores que consistan entre caramelos y postales que se veían en los escritorios de los chicos, obviamente siendo dejados de incógnito.

En el caso de Alix y Kim, las peleas y apodos siguieron pero no puede faltar un pequeño detalle del uno para el otro, sin que ninguno de los dos sepa su remitente.

Y también no se pueden esperar varias sorpresas como por ejemplo Adrien que saboreó de unas deliciosas minigalletas de chocolate con nueces, Chloe ha coleccionado una serie de figuras de porcelana hechas a mano, Juleka una cantidad de estampas y tazos, por mencionar a varios.

Una vez transcurrida la jornada escolar, Madame Bustier indicó a todos que el momento ha llegado.

—Muy bien chicos, es hora del tan esperado intercambio de regalos, ahora sí vamos a conocer a quien le tocó cómo su amigo secreto—dijo la maestra—¿Quién comienza?

—¡Yo, Madame Bustier!—exclamaba Rose con las ansias de ser la primera en presentar su regalo—Primero que nada, quiero dar ese regalo a mi amiga secreta y mi mejor amiga en ese mundo: ¡Juleka!

La joven de mechón morado casi se desmaya de la vergüenza al saber que la rubia de ojos saltones mencionó ser la que dejaba los tazos en su escritorio. Recibió de ella un paquete de cosméticos importados del reino de Achu.

—Bueno…quiero ser breve pero también me tocó ser tu amiga secreta, Rose—dijo la gótica con pena—Así que te traje eso…una colección de discos con lo mejor de la música pop de todos los tiempos…

—¡Vaya Juleka! No es mucha molestia…—dijo asombrada la chica.

—Porque como vi que te gustaba mucho, así que hice lo posible para conseguir…—de pronto la pelinegra recibió un beso en la mejilla por Rose en señal de agradecimiento, que casi se sonroja al sentirlo.

—¡Bravo chicas!, ¿Ahora quien sigue?—preguntó Bustier.

—¡Yo sigo!—levantó la mano el chico más alto del salón—Yo traje un obsequio a mi amiga secreta que es nada menos que Mylene.

Iván con sonrojo le entrega una caja de dulces y un enorme oso de peluche a su novia.

—¡Muchas gracias Iván!—dijo la chica después de recibir un beso de él—También te traje un regalo para ti. Ojalá te guste…

La rubia de rasta multicolor le entregó un paquete con una selección de literatura juvenil.

—Gracias Mylene, todo obsequio tuyo es bien recibido por mí…—exclamó Iván para abrazarla con cariño—Aunque me tomará mucho leerlos todos…

—Esperemos que lo terminarás a tiempo, Iván—dijo divertida la docente—Veamos quien sigue…

—¡Te toca Sabrina!—exclamó una avergonzada Chloé empujándola.

—¿Eh? Bueno yo…¿M-mi amigo secreto? Es nada menos que Max…—dijo la pelirroja de lentes al entregarle la más reciente edición del _Ultimate Mecha Strike IV_.

—Muchas gracias Sabrina, también te traje algo para ti, espero que te encante al 100%—respondió el moreno para entregarle una boina negra hecha totalmente a mano, incluso más llamativa que la usada por la hija del alcalde de París.

—¡Que injusto! ¡Exijo un regalo mío inmediatamente!—reclamó la rubia con un enojo notable en su rostro. De pronto un pelirrojo se levantó de su lugar para llevar su presente.

—Bueno…me tocó a ti darte un regalo Chloé. Me costó mucho terminar, pero espero que te encante…—dijo Nathaniel al sacar un retrato de ella hecho cuidadosamente en pinceles que se veía real. La joven quedó maravillada por el trabajo hecho del artista que se le olvidó de un detalle particular.

—Nathaniel, me gusta mucho tu trabajo…—empezaba a hablar la rubia.

—¿Q-Qué dijiste?—dijo el pelirrojo con un fuerte sonrojo.

—E-este…También te vine a dejar un regalo para ti, tomate…—dijo nerviosa la hija del alcalde al sacar un kit completo para un pintor profesional y el más costoso del mercado. Posteriormente ella le dio un beso sonoro en su mejilla, provocando que su cara se asimilara a un tomate.

—¡Bravo! Eso será una primicia…—dijo Alya después de sacar fotos de la "parejita" que publicará en el blog escolar.

—Alya, es tu turno—ordenó Madame Bustier, alterando a la morena que no le quedó de otra que revelar a su amigo secreto.

—Bien…antes que nada debo ser breve: me toca dar regalo a…¡Nino!—dijo la bloguera para entregarle una pequeña pero funcional máquina mezcladora de DJ para el moreno.

—Gracias Alya, no me esperaba de tí—dijo sorprendido el aspirante a discjockey—También me toca revelar que tú eres mi amiga secreta y me toca darte un obsequio para ti.

Nino sacó una cámara profesional de última generación y adaptable a cualquier dispositivo digital, propia para una reportera novata como Alya y su creciente _Ladyblog_.

—¡WOOOOOOOW! ¡GRACIAS NINO!—exclamó tan fuerte la morena en el aula y sin querer abrazó a Nino de la emoción que casi lo besa en cada mejilla a mas no poder. Los presentes tomaron fotos de aquella escena peculiar.

—Veo que hace falta cuatro para terminar el intercambio—dijo la docente—¿Quién será el o la valiente que se disponga?

—¡Yo!—una voz retumbó el salón, todos dieron vuelta para ver que era nada menos que Marinette la que está dispuesta a dar su obsequio—Debo decir que mi amigo secreto…es…para…¡Agreste Adrien!, ¡Digo! ¡Adrien Agreste!

El rubio se levantó para estar cara a cara con la peliazul que le entregó nada menos que un polerón hecho totalmente a mano cuyos colores predominantes son rojo y verde. Los característicos de la navidad y de ciertos héroes de París.

—G-Gracias M-Marinette, lo voy a usar a partir de ahora…—dijo el modelo después de ponerse la prenda que le quedó perfecta—T-tú también eres mi amiga secreta, así que conseguí un regalo especial para ti…

Adrien le dio un paquete enorme a su compañera. Le hizo seña de que la abriera.

—¿E-esto es para mí? —exclamaba la diseñadora al ver frente a ella un diseño exclusivo de Gabriel Agreste para la temporada de invierno, aún sin que ésta entre a la venta.

—Por supuesto Marinette, es un obsequio especial para ti y te lo has merecido—dijo un tranquilo Adrien al presentarle la prenda. Marinette, por su parte reacciona con un tierno abrazo que casi se sonroja. Todos los presentes lanzaban chifilidos y hurras hacia ambos.

—¡Vamos Marinette!, ¡Llegó tu hora!—exclamaba Alya.

—¡Bravo Adrien! ¡Lograste conseguir una chica!—siguió Nino.

Ambos jóvenes sentían que la tierra se los iba a tragar.

—Y parece que nos dejaron lo mejor para el final: Alix y Kim—dijo Madame Bustier provocando que los eludidos les diera una especie de escalofríos al escuchar sus nombres.

—Bueno…yo…parece que empezaré—respondió Kim con un manojo de nervios mayor al de los anteriores participantes—Tengo un obsequio especial para Alix y espero que le guste…

El vietnamita le entregó nada menos que un nuevo par de patines a la más pequeña del aula. La diferencia es que tiene unos diseños muy acordes a su estilo, particularmente en la letra gótica S estampada en cada uno, que es su marca personal.

—Gracias Kim, no te hubieras molestado…—dijo la pelirrosa al ver su obsequio.

—No te preocupes, ha sido un honor obsequiarte algo como compensación de un año terrible—respondió medio apenado el joven de copete rubio.

—¿Sabes Kim?, esta ocasión no traje un regalo al igual que todos, sólo que es uno…especial para mí…—dijo Alix con una mayor carga de rubor y pena en su ser.

—Yo no entiendo. Dices que no llevas un regalo, pero sales con que llevas uno…—dijo confundido Kim.

Y para sorpresa de todos, la joven subió sus pies para lograr acercarse a él con nada menos que con un breve pero apasionado beso en sus labios.

Aun así, el chico quedó perplejo por el obsequio dado por su rival.

—¿Y…q-qué te pareció?—preguntó Alix con temor.

No hubo respuesta de él.

—¿No significó nada para ti? ¡¿NADA?! Para mí sí, ¿Sabes por qué?—le reclamaba con mucha ira frente a él—¡Tú me gustas Le Chien Kim! ¡TÚ ME GUSTAS! Desde aquella vez que nos vimos pensaba que habías cambiado para bien y fue muy excepcional. Ahora sales con que tienes amnesia y no recuerdas nada…

Alix, sale corriendo del salón botando el regalo y llorando en su trayecto. Todos los chicos quedaron tristes por aquel hecho, siendo Kim el que más miradas delatoras recibió, a excepción de Marinette y Adrien que estaban preparados por lo que suceda en ese instante.

…

Kim corría en las afueras de la escuela, siendo el fondo de las escaleras dónde halló a Alix sollozar.

—Alix…yo…—el vietnamita trataba de arreglar la situación.

—¡Por favor vete!—exclamó furiosa la pelirrosa entre sollozos.

—Alix. Escúchame por favor…—dijo el joven frente a ella sin tratar de herir sus sentimientos—Yo en un principio pensaba que era broma por la vez pasada con Chloé, pero veo que fue real lo que sentías…

—Para ser sincera, desde hace mucho tiempo…—dijo Alix con un sonrojo leve.

—¿Entonces? Crees que yo…¿Te gusto?

Alix asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces…no habrá que temer…—dijo Kim con una sonrisa sincera para tomar suavemente el mentón de la joven para consumar con otro beso más apasionado que la anterior.

—Y bien Alix Kubdel…¿Quieres ser mi novia?—le preguntó el atleta.

—¡No!—respondió tajante la patinadora—A menos…de que me ganes en una carrera hasta los campos elíseos.

—¡Reto aceptado!—dijo inmediatamente Kim, por lo que le entregó los patines a la joven y alistarse en una nueva carrera más amena que las veces anteriores, escribiendo una nueva etapa de sus vidas.

 _ **FIN**_

 _Logré acabar con un agradable regalo para ti, Nats. Te deseo lo mejor en esas fiestas._

 _Así, como a todos mis amigos, socios, lectores y demás gente cercana una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo 2018, esperando mucho éxito y alegría en nuestro ser._

 _Y…_

 _Espero que les haya gustado ese fanfic, no olviden dejar sus comentarios y muchas gracias por su comprensión._

 _¡Aur voir! y ¡Felices fiestas!_


End file.
